


"Obviously, you're the worst..."

by zanier



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH Canada x Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanier/pseuds/zanier
Summary: This was a prompt.





	"Obviously, you're the worst..."

Just when Matthew plans to propose to Y/N, already going to his room where she is putting back her boyfriend's hoodie in his closet, she tells him in a serious tone, "Obviously, you're the worst..."  
Matthew has been gathering courage for the past weeks to ask Y/N to be his wife, and now all he has has vanished. And he has been keeping the ring for almost a month. There he stands still looking at her.  
Y/N turns around to face him. On her hand is a small red box. "...at hiding these kinds of things." She continues as she desperately tries to control her excitement and even silently tells herself that perhaps it contains something else. "Don't worry, I didn't open it."  
She hands the small box to Matthew who suddenly seems to cry. "M-matthew! I'm sorry! Did I make you cry? I'm so sorry! I just returned your hoodie in your closet and saw that box, but I didn't open it, I promise!" She almost panics at the thought of possibly offending or hurting her boyfriend, though she is not sure how exactly.  
She leads him to sit on his bed. She stands in front of him and embraces his shoulders and head as she tries to calm him by gently stroking his hair. Continuously, she whispers "Sorry" and "Did I make you cry?".  
He replies in a quite shy tone, "Sorry." And Y/N is more confused. "I-I've been planning to propose to you and I want it to be perfect. But now you already see the ring. Then you said I'm the worst, and I thought you hate me." He embraces Y/N tightly as if he has done a crime and asks for forgiveness.  
Y/N is perplexed with mixed emotions. "I'm... so sorry. You're the best, my Matthew. Just worst at hiding things like that." She looks at him and smiles. "Remember that time you wrote your confession to me on a pancake, but your brother saw it first and ate half of it before even noticing you have written my name on top with maple syrup?" Y/N chuckles at the memory. "But I love you, Matthew. I'm sorry for the misunderstanding." She kisses his forehead.  
Matthew looks relieved as he looks up at his girlfriend. Her face is a little red, and he suddenly feels embarrassed at how he has just reacted. "I love you, Y/N. Well, since you've already seen... wait, you haven't opened it yet, right?"  
Y/N nods as she still lovingly strokes her boyfriend's hair.  
"Well, uhm, can we make it more special?" Matthew almost hesitantly asks.  
"My Matthew, everyday is special with you." Y/N kisses both of his cheeks and notices the blush on her boyfriend's face.  
Perhaps Matthew is really not the best at keeping these kinds of things, excitement and all, so at that very moment, he opens the small red box in front of his girlfriend, "Y/N, will you marry me?" He finally asks. "I promise to still take you to where I've been planning to give this ring to you." He adds.  
Y/N can no longer contain her mixed emotions. She laughs at how adorable her boyfriend is, and cries and kisses Matthew as she nods and answers, "Yes. And anywhere with you."

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt.


End file.
